<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When a Demon and an Angel Make Love, They Forget They Aren't Human by boredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653974">When a Demon and an Angel Make Love, They Forget They Aren't Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom'>boredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Don't @ Me, First Time, Getting Together, He's somehow both, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Strong Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale has realized that with Heaven no longer controlling his every move, he's now free to do what he wants. And he wants to do Crowley. </p><p>Crowley, of course, is ecstatic and more than willing to fuck Aziraphale into the bed. Perhaps they shouldn't have forgotten they're not human, which means human structures may not be strong enough to support them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Crowley Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When a Demon and an Angel Make Love, They Forget They Aren't Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: mild, very minor mentions of rape<br/>Probably the smuttiest thing I have ever written or will ever write again. Enjoy you horny bastards!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ritz had been lovely. It was just what Aziraphale needed after the stress of Armageddon. He had faced down Satan, put his trust in the anti-Christ, waltzed into Hell wearing Crowley’s body, and somehow, they both made it out alive. The Earth continued to spin. He had not fallen. They were free. </p><p>They were free. </p><p>The revelation sat in Aziraphale’s mind, pressing to the forefront. Each thought he had was rewritten to think this one sentence. </p><p>They were free. </p><p>It soon morphed into ‘He was free’. </p><p>Free from what, exactly?</p><p>“Angel, you okay?” Crowley asked.</p><p>“Hm, yes. Yes, my dear. I’m perfectly okay.” That wasn’t a lie. He was fine. He was more than fine. He was free. </p><p>“You haven’t touched your angel’s food cake or my devil’s food cake. Sure you’re alright? My body didn’t do anything to you?” He was worried. </p><p>That wouldn’t do, not when there was nothing to be worried about. </p><p>“I’m just thinking.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s dangerous. You and thinking never ends us anywhere good.” </p><p>He swatted at him. “Stop, you. I was thinking about how we’re both free now.” </p><p>“Free?” Crowley still seemed relaxed. Though, Aziraphale could tell he was taking everything he said seriously. </p><p>He took a sip of champagne. “Yes, well, you see…” He paused for a moment, trying to put into words what he was feeling, what he was thinking. You would assume he could just say what he was thinking; he was thinking words after all. But he had to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. </p><p>Crowley was a saint (he would glare at Aziraphale if he ever dared to speak these words aloud) and sat patiently, sipping on his own glass of champagne while Aziraphale thought. </p><p>He was glad. He wasn’t used to people giving him the time he needed to come to conclusions. The angels were all about efficiency and anything that required a lot of thought was likely something that didn’t need to be thought about at all. They were angels and everything they did was to win the War. So, there was no need to think about silly things like emotions and one’s place in the universe. Unlike humans, they knew their place. Except, now Aziraphale didn’t have a place. He doubted any angel actually had a place. Armageddon had been cancelled and She didn’t seem upset about it in the slightest. And this is what he wanted to put into words.</p><p>Finally, he put his glass down and leaned forward. </p><p>“Ever since I was created, I always felt…trapped. Trapped by what was expected of me. I wanted to do Her work and protect the humans and lead them down the path of righteousness.” </p><p>Crowley nodded.</p><p>“And to do that, I had to follow along with Heaven’s orders. Surely, they knew what She wanted so if they were giving the orders, I should follow it.” </p><p>He took a deep breath. “Except, with everything that’s happened, I realized that no one truly knows what God wants. And now that Heaven and Hell have decided to ignore us, I realized that no one is giving me any orders anymore. I’m free.” He looked to Crowley to see if he understood. He still didn’t feel as though he explained it correctly. </p><p>“And is this a problem?” Crowley asked. </p><p>“Not at all.” He rushed to explain. “I guess I’m starting to realize how much I cut off in an effort to be more what Heaven wanted. But Heaven wanted something they thought would please the Almighty. Now we can’t say for sure what the Almighty wants. So why should I cut off pieces of myself to please someone who may not even want that?” </p><p>Crowley grinned. It was one of his grins that showed he was pleased with Aziraphale, entertained by him in all the best ways. Those grins warmed him to his very core and made him happy. He smiled and looked down at the angel’s food cake. Normally, consuming such a thing would leave him making up all sorts of excuses as to why he had to consume it. </p><p>He needed intel from Crowley and meeting in a public place would ensure he wouldn’t do anything unscrupulous (a lie. Crowley was not the type to backstab.)</p><p>He needed to consume food to support businesses so humans could use the money for good deeds (a lie. The Ritz could hardly be considered a business that needed the money). </p><p>On and on the excuses went. This time, however, this time he didn’t need to lie to himself in case Heaven started asking questions. </p><p>He wanted the angel’s food cake because it tasted good and made him happy. And he was going to eat Crowley’s devil’s food cake because it also tasted good and Crowley always ordered an extra dessert, just for him. And this made him happy. </p><p>He took a bite, savoring the flavor as it dissolved on his tongue. His eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft moan. Oh, it tasted so good. Why shouldn’t he enjoy something that tasted good? </p><p>“Now that you’ve thrown off your handlers, are you going to go wild?” Crowley asked. He could practically hear him smirking. </p><p>He dipped his spoon in for another bite. “I’m not going to go crazy if that’s what you mean. Show up on one of those god-awful reality television shows where young girls get drunk and take their tops off.” </p><p>“I don’t think ‘college girls gone wild’ is still a thing, angel.” Crowley laughed. </p><p>The second bite was just as good as the first. The key was to let the flavor completely disappear from your tongue before you took another bite, that way, it was like you were always experiencing things for the first time. Normally, humans couldn’t do this because the food would become lukewarm. Aziraphale’s food knew better than to be anything less than the ideal temperature. </p><p>“Oh, this is so delicious.” He moaned once more. </p><p>“What else do you have planned now that you’re free?” Crowley leaned forward, propped his chin up on his hand. He was grinning that grin. The one that said ‘you’re doing something less than angelic and I love it’. </p><p>He thought for a moment. “I’m not really sure. I’ve never thought about being free from Heaven long enough to give into my, er, less-than-angelic desires.” </p><p>“Surely there must be something you’ve wanted to do? I won’t judge you, angel.” This was absolutely true. Crowley never judged Aziraphale when it came to his wants; his desires. It was just one of the things he loved about him so much. </p><p>Speaking of which… There was one thing Aziraphale desperately wanted to do, but never had the courage to try. Crowley was lean, sharp, handsome. He had great cheekbones and wonderful hands that were just the perfect combination of soft and rough. He was certainly good to look at and Aziraphale, well, Aziraphale had let himself fantasize. </p><p>He had seen Adam and Eve going at it more than once. He knew the whole biology bit of humans. He didn’t make a habit of watching once they left the garden. It felt like he was invading on a personal matter that didn’t require his help or intervention. Still, the sounds of moans, the soft slapping of skin on skin, the breathless words whispered into their ears, he never could get it out of his head. </p><p>Then humanity invented writing. </p><p>One of the first things they did with writing, after figuring out taxes (he had a feeling Crowley played a part in that particular development), was to start writing dirty stories. Oh, these stories were dirty. Most humans nowadays thought of their ancestors as respectable men and women who would never dream of doing something like having an orgy on the floor of the Senate; complete with plenty of same-sex couples rolling around together in a sweaty heap of flesh and hormones. </p><p>Aziraphale read these dirty stories with relish. There were so many positions, so many things one could do with their body. He read about erogenous zones, the mechanics of male on male love making, female on female love making, and male on female love making. He had an original copy of the karma sutra and marked all the things he wanted to try. He had attempted the carnal act with a few humans, but never got very far. It didn’t feel right if it wasn’t with Crowley. He wanted to have sex with Crowley. He wanted to make love to Crowley. He wanted them to complete an act that was so sinful, yet so divine, it was a perfect representation of humanity. </p><p>Which brought them to the current situation. To have sex, you needed all parties involved to consent. If they didn’t consent, it wasn’t sex. He may be free from Heaven and therefore free to do whatever he wanted, but what he wanted still required the consent of Crowley. He didn’t want to ruin their relationship. Especially not now when they were just starting their new lives. </p><p>Perhaps he should give it a few decades before trying to make a move. </p><p>“We need to go, now,” Crowley growled. </p><p>Aziraphale snapped out of his thoughts. “What?” They had been having such a lovely time. Why had Crowley’s mood suddenly soured. </p><p>Looking at him now, Aziraphale could see his form had shifted. He still passed as human, but there was something demonic about his corporation. Something darker surrounding him. He gave off warning bells to any human who happened to be within a twenty-mile radius. </p><p>“I can smell the lust coming off of you.” His voice was deep, dark, animalistic. </p><p>It made him shiver. </p><p>More importantly, it made him ashamed. “Oh, Crowley, I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I’ll go and we can meet up later.” Maybe a year from now he could face Crowley without feeling ashamed of thinking about his friend in such a lewd way. </p><p>“Shut up, angel. Don’t deny me something I’ve wanted for millenniums.” </p><p>“Millenniums?” Did Crowley feel the same way about him? Aziraphale had to admit, there were times when he felt flashes of love coming from the demon, but he never dared comment on it. It was too risky and he was having enough problems trying to keep them safe with the tenuous arrangement. </p><p>“We need to go, now. You’re driving me crazy.” </p><p>He looked down to see Crowley’s hands, now clawed, digging into the table. He had ripped through the table cloth and was leaving deep gouges in the wood beneath. He shivered in anticipation. </p><p>“If I don’t get you out of here,” he continued, “we’re going to be banned from the Ritz for indecent exposure. I swear, I will take you right here on this table.” </p><p>That sounded wonderful. But Crowley was right. The number of miracles it would take to make sure they were allowed back in the Ritz was too much. </p><p>“Right.” He snapped his fingers, the bill payed in full plus a generous tip that would ensure the young waiter could afford the vet bills for his dog. </p><p>Crowley grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the chair. Aziraphale could sense his urgency and his love. It made him feel drunk. </p><p>Speaking of drunk… “Are you okay to drive?” </p><p>“Yeah.” The parking ticket on the Bentley’s front windshield burst into flames. “But let’s go to my place. It’s closer.”</p><p>He was slightly disappointed. He had read quite a few books where the couple had sex in a car and it sounded so <em>delicious/<em>. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Later, angel. Trust me I fully intend on fucking you into the back seat but I don’t want that to be our first time.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The care and attention Crowley had clearly put into this was endearing. It was also reassuring. While Aziraphale knew in his heart Crowley would never do anything to hurt him, it was nice to get confirmation that this wasn’t a one-time quick shag and then back to business as usual. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley peeled into the streets. One hand gripping the steering wheel so tightly it was denting it, the other one on Aziraphale’s thigh, rubbing back and forth, getting so close to his effort. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Speaking of effort, what should he make? He had read enough to know it was sometimes harder to orgasm with a vagina, but the self-lubricating aspect of it was a definite perk. He, of course, presented male but never felt particularly attached to that gender. Maybe he should ask Crowley what he preferred. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Don’t care,” Crowley ground out. He was holding himself back. Even now Aziraphale could see the demonic nature of his being rippling underneath his corporation. “I’ll have you any way you’ll let me. You could put a chainsaw there for all I care. As long as it’s you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He chuckled. “I’m not going to put a chainsaw down there. Don’t be ridiculous, darling.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ngk.” Crowley swerved, nearly crashing into a light post. “Don’t say that again until I’m off the road. I’m barely holding on as is.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Okay, fair enough.” It was nice to know he was having such an effect on Crowley. It was nice to know how much he was wanted. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley’s had stopped rubbing his thigh. For a moment, Aziraphale was prepared to protest, then his fingers slipped in between his thighs and started to rub. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“AH!” He couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips, one hand slamming against the roof of the Bentley to steady himself. He felt the metal bending under his strength and winced. Crowley loved this car, probably more than he loved Aziraphale. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was about to mention the dent, but Crowley’s fingers continued to rub, putting just enough pressure to make Aziraphale throw his head back. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, oh Crowley.” He bit his lip. Apparently, his body had decided a vulva was what it wanted at the moment. He supposed there was always time for trying sex with other genitalia. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good?” Crowley asked, pulling down the street his flat was located on. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“For the love of God, go faster!” He didn’t know how much longer he could last in this state. Everything was too much in a good way. He still wanted more. His clothing felt tight and warm. His legs were weak and already he could feel himself so close. No wonder humans were a bunch of horny bastards. If this is what it felt like with just fingers, he couldn’t imagine what it felt like to do the actual deed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are you suggesting I break the laws of traffic?” Crowley asked smugly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Traffic, physics, whatever. I don’t care. I want to kiss you.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Just kiss?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Kiss, fuck, slam you onto the bed and ride you for the next three hundred years. What does it matter?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck,” Crowley pulled his hand out from in between Aziraphale’s legs. “Shouldn’t have asked. Now that’s all I can think about. Okay, hang on. Let me try not to crash.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Luckily, the Bentley knew better than to crash and executed a perfect parallel parking situation in a no-parking zone. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley threw the door open and stumbled out, hurrying over to Aziraphale’s side to help him out as well. It was little moments like these that made Aziraphale fall more and more in love with him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley’s tongue flicked out, tasting the air. “Can’t wait to get you upstairs. I’ve wanted this for so long. I’m never letting you go.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ve wanted you too, my darling.” They weren’t driving anymore so he didn’t have to fear Crowley crashing. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Despite them still being in public, Crowley yanked him forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s body and pulled him close, his tongue slipping into his mouth. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Crowley. He felt like he was burning in a good way, like the very essence of his being was straining to break free and show Crowley just how much he loved him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They broke apart, both panting. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale looked at Crowley and felt love wash over him. “Have you ever—”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No, you?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He breathed a sigh of relief. “No. Never had anyone else I wanted to be with.” He wouldn’t have shamed Crowley if he had been with others. They weren’t a thing, after all. But it was nice to know they would both be on an even playing field. He wasn’t sure he was any good at this sex business and didn’t want to be a disappointment. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley smiled at him so softly and tenderly, it made his non-existent heart flutter. “Me too, angel. I’ve loved you for such a long time. It could never be anyone else.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m sorry I made you wait so long.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hush.” He pressed a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. “I’m not blaming you. We both had other things to worry about. Besides, we’re free now, right?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He smiled. “Right.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then, let’s get on with it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The lift to Crowley’s flat went much faster than it was technically able to go. There was also no one else on it. Though, they didn’t do much other than hold hands. It was as if the kiss had satiated some of their desire and allowed them to get back some control. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>That only lasted in the lift. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As soon as the doors opened, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and slammed him into the door. At least, he would have. Except his strength was so much that instead of being pressed against the door, they found themselves tumbling through to the other side as if it was made of paper. Neither paid any attention. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Instead, Crowley was attacking Aziraphale with kisses, nipping at his lips and using his tongue to do the most interesting things in Aziraphale’s mouth. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He moaned and started tugging at Crowley’s jacket as they rolled across the floor, ending with Aziraphale on top and Crowley’s jacket tossed to the side. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He straddled his hip and undid his bowtie, tossing that aside while Crowley worked at the buttons to his waistcoat. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You’re like a present,” Crowley growled once he undid the waistcoat. Aziraphale took it off and started working at Crowley’s shirt. “I get to unwrap you, layer by layer. Fuck, angel, you’re so sexy.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He surged up, toppling Aziraphale back onto the floor once more and biting into neck. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He let out a scream. Oh, this was pure heaven! </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley jolted back as if he had been shocked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Angel? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Despite Crowley’s insistence that he wasn’t nice, he was considerate. Normally, Aziraphale loved that about him. He loved that Crowley took his feelings into consideration and tried to accommodate him as best he could. Now, however, it was rather annoying. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He grabbed ahold of Crowley’s scarf and yanked him down so they were staring eye to eye (technically eye to sunglasses, but you get the point). </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Crowley, I’m a principality. If you do something I don’t like, I can and will throw you through the wall and onto the street with my pinkie finger. I’m not fragile. Do your worst.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley let the knowledge sink in. Then he grinned. “As you wish, angel.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He hoisted Aziraphale up, ripping off his shirt (the shirt wouldn’t suffer a tear, miraculously) and threw him onto the couch. He quickly followed, shirking off his own shirt and pouncing onto Aziraphale’s prone form. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The couch groaned and collapsed beneath them as Aziraphale wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist and the demon began thrusting again him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Perfect, you’re so perfect,” he said into his neck, his pace never faltering. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>There was one thing wrong with this picture. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Take off your glasses,” Aziraphale said, twisting his head so his lips brushed against Crowley’s. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley froze. “Angel—”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know you’re a demon, Crowley. I know what your eyes look like. I want you, all of you. Just like I hope you want all of me.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He smiled and pecked his lips. “If you’re sure.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale put his hands on Crowley’s cheeks letting his thumbs trace over his cheek bones. He had never allowed himself to touch before. Just lingering touches that felt the warmth and texture of skin. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I am sure. More sure than I have ever been of anything. I love you, Anthony J. Crowley. I love all of you. Your human bits and your demon bits and even your slightly angelic bits.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And I love you, Aziraphale Ziraphale Fell.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He swatted his shoulder. “You promised never to mention that again! You fiend. I didn’t mention the whole Janthony bit in my love confession.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley laughed and took off his sunglasses. His eyes were completely yellow, completely those of a snake. Good. This was his true self, and he loved seeing Crowley as he truly was. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Can we get back to business?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He shivered in anticipation. “Please.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then we’re going to have to remove these.” He tugged at a belt loop. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He took Aziraphale’s hand and pulled him off the now decimated couch. He wondered if he should be worried about that. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley smashed their lips together once more as his fingers started working at the buttons. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They twisted and turned around one another, lips and teeth attacking necks and shoulders and chests and any other bits of skin they could reach. Pants were tossed to some unknown location. Hands gripped hips and ground against one another. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley hooked his hands underneath Aziraphale’s knees and slammed him once more against the wall, his cock pressing on his slick entrance. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So perfect, and just for me,” he said. He thrust against Aziraphale and using the wall to hold him up. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hair, moaning and screaming his name as he felt his cock catching his entrance, slipping against him and pressing on his clit. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, oh Crowley! Oh Crowley!” His voice reverberated around the room. It sounded so loud, he wondered if people on the street could hear him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley slammed his hips into Aziraphale and the force sent them tumbling through the wall to the other side. There was no time to think about that. They scrambled to their feet and fell onto the bed. Crowley was practically feral at this point, his teeth sharp they bit into his skin with ease. Aziraphale was certain some of his eyes had opened, though they weren’t much use as all of them were rolling back or fluttering closed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Angel, I want you. I want you so bad.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then take me, Crowley. Please, I’m yours!” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley pulled off of him and for a moment, Aziraphale feared this was all a sick joke. Then he dipped his head down and licked at his entrance. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale threw his head back and screamed. Except, he was a bit higher on the bed than he originally thought, meaning his head smashed right through the bedframe. It didn’t even sting. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>If he thought that tongue was magical in his mouth, the things it was doing to his cunt were indescribable. It circled around his clit, sending fire through the nerves as he bucked his hips, desperate to get close. Crowley gently bit at the lips, adding so much more sensation. Aziraphale’s legs were splayed boneless on either side. Then his tongue slipped in. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His hips jolted upwards, knocking Crowley’s head back. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He chuckled and gripped his hips, holding him down. “Easy, angel. We’re not even at the best part yet.” He closed his lips on his clit and sucked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Then get on with it, you fiend. Ah! Please, Crowley! Please.” What was he begging for? He wanted Crowley to do something; something more than this. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me, angel.” He bit his thigh and then laved his tongue over the spot. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think I have an idea.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mm, too coherent. Need to do something about that.” He pressed one last kiss to his cunt before snaking back up his body and kissing him on the lips once more. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was a bit odd, tasting himself on Crowley’s tongue, but it was also exciting in a way. Crowley’s fingers skated down his body, caressing every curve, gripping his flesh and leaving bruises and marks wherever he touched. Then, his fingers slipped into his cunt, scissoring him, thrusting against him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Crowley,” he groaned. “Please, get on with it. We can have tantric sex later. Now, I want to feel you inside of me.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He chuckled against his mouth. “Just making sure you’re ready.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well I am.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley pulled his fingers out and pulled back, lining his cock up to his entrance. “Are you sure you want to do this, angel?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes. Yes I want to have sex with you. I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you. Yes. Yes. Yes. Now please, get on with it!”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“As you wish.” In one fluid motion, he thrust inside him. The stretch was delicious. It was way better than Aziraphale’s fingers. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley grasped Aziraphale’s leg and put it on top of his shoulder. Then, he started fuck into him. He wasn’t controlled in the slightest. The pace was brutal, harsh, fast, and so perfect for what Aziraphale wanted. For what Aziraphale needed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck, angel. Fuck.” Crowley was fucking into him with such force, Aziraphale had to throw a hand up to stop him from going through the wall. Instead, the hand smashed through the plaster and into the concrete holding up the building. At least it kept him in place. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley let the leg dropped and was now putting his full weight on him. One hand was gripping his hips, pulling him back onto his cock as he thrust forward. The other one slammed into the bed by Aziraphale’s head. The hand was clawed and ripping through the mattress. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale needed more. He needed Crowley to be deeper. He needed to feel as though they were truly connected. Crowley’s teeth were firmly attached to his neck and his hips kept snapping at their brutal pace. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He needed more. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>In an instant, he flipped them so Crowley was now on his back. Aziraphale’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he sank completely down on Crowley, feeling him as deep as was possible. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He needed more. He needed to move. He lifted himself up, just an inch, just to test things out. Then he dropped back down. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh.” Crowley threw his head back, his hands coming up to his hips and grabbing onto them. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale braced himself and then repeated the motion. That felt perfect. That felt wonderful. Now that he was more confident, he began to bounce. Crowley’s cock continued to split him open as he fucked himself on it. The bed was bouncing and shaking with each movement. He was screaming, letting out a string of incoherent babbles as he continued to move. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley couldn’t even make words at this point. He was reduced to growling, his eyes completely like a snake, his fangs poking through his lips, his hands clawed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale started to pull himself off more and more, dropping himself down to feel the jolt of pleasure each time Crowley bottomed out. He started to lose his pace. His breathing was faster. His heart was pounding. He could smell the sex in the air. He felt his body clench. He was close. So close. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The bed underneath them shattered, smashing to the floor and sending wood flying in every direction. The drop was enough to force Crowley so deep inside him, they truly felt as though they were one. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Crowley!” He screamed, continuing to ride him. He never wanted this to end. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m close. Angel, I’m so close. Fuck!” He started thrusting up to meet Aziraphale. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Things were still creaking. It felt like the whole building was shaking. Aziraphale’s wings sprang out from his back. He used them to get more lift and to fall with more power. He was close. He could feel every movement, every thrust and drag and bruise and bite. He could feel everything pouring from Crowley. He knew Crowley was feeling the same way. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>With only last drop, he let out a cry, coming completely undone. Crowley followed close behind, filling him with his seed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then, they were falling. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale let out a surprised yelp as the bed completely smashed through the floor of Crowley’s flat and into the flat below. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Shit, shit, shit!” Crowley cried, still gripping onto Aziraphale. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thankfully, they only fell one floor. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, Anthony dear, I was wondering what was going on.” Not so thankfully, they had fallen into the living room of Crowley’s downstairs neighbor, Mrs. Porter. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mrs. Porter was about one hundred years old, blind as a bat, and couldn’t hear worth a damn. She had a ton of money, though no one ever knew where she got it. She had been watching reruns of ‘The Great British Bakeoff’ when she started to hear screaming and pounding on the floor above. She almost called the police, until she heard moaning. Deciding ‘The Great British Bakeoff’ could wait, she grabbed herself a cup of tea and listened to Crowley finally get laid. Man, they were having some truly bed-breaking sex. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then, of course, Crowley’s bed happened to fall through the ceiling onto her living room floor. She recognized the man on top of Crowley. He was the one he had been pining after for so long. Good for him. He looked like a real catch. It was always the buttoned-up ones that were the freakiest. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Um, hi, Mrs. Porter.” Crowley still had his hands on Aziraphale’s hips. He also still had his cock in Aziraphale. He didn’t know which would be worse, keeping it in him until Mrs. Porter went away, or pulling it out and being completely nude in front of the woman. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She sipped her tea. “Smart of you to get it on during an Earthquake. Makes things feel better.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Earthquake?” Aziraphale squeaked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>She nodded. “Didn’t you feel it? Biggest one London’s had in, well, forever I believe.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other. It was then that Crowley felt a breeze. He looked over to see all the windows had been blown out. There were also no lights on. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Um, terribly sorry to bother you, madame. If you could please give us some privacy?” Aziraphale did not want to stroll out of the apartment and get on the lift completely naked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Of course, dearie. Let me get you some clothes to cover up with.” The clothes in question happened to be two shear, floor length robes with feather trim around the cuffs. It wasn’t much better than strolling out of there in the nude. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley looked through his phone and winced. “Um, we may have caused a city-wide power outage. And also blew out every glass window in an eight-block radius. And caused a country-wide earthquake.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale hissed. “Do you think that’ll happen every time we have sex? Or is it just a bit of a buildup and release sort of thing?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    ---------------
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“So you’re looking for a secluded cottage away from any towns or people?” The realtor asked, flipping through her listings.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“It doesn’t have to be too far away,” Aziraphale assured her. “Just approximately 8.75293 miles from the nearest town.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“That’s really specific.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Er, yes. Right.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well here’s one that’s nine miles from the nearest town.” She handed over the information. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Is it attached to anything that serves surrounding area?” Crowley asked. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What do you mean?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“City water, city electric grid, things like that?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Um, yes?” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He handed the listing back to her. “Maybe one that isn’t on the grid.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’ll keep that in mind.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And it has to be one floor,” Aziraphale reminded her. “I cannot stress that enough.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“One floor, off the grid, 8.7 miles from the nearest town. I can find something perfect for you gentlemen.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief. While staying celibate until they found a house that wouldn’t break every time they had sex was a challenge, he couldn’t wait to really go at it with Crowley, no holding back. Until then, back to his own hands, he supposed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Crowley laced their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. Then again, at least they were together at last. At least they were free.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn’t decide if they should both be virgins or both be experienced for this fic. I love both ideas and think all combinations thereof are valid, but this works a bit better for this particular story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>